


Look At Me 1, 2, 3

by jintrix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute fluffy kaisoo, kids kaisoo, tutee!jongin, tutor!junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jintrix/pseuds/jintrix
Summary: Jongin thinks he’s better off staring at his tutor’s son than try to stare at numbers he can’t love.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Look At Me 1, 2, 3

The phone rings from the living room that late afternoon of summer. Jongin is in his room, sitting on his favourite thinking chair while coloring a picture car on his new coloring book his sister gave to him earlier when she got home from work.  
  
Humming the new nursery rhyme he learned from school called _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ , Jongin pulls out his favourite blue crayon from his crayon box, small fingers gripping around it as he traces the blue color on the spread of the car. He colors its roof, blue, red for its doors, and then yellow to all the remaining parts uncoloured. It looks like an abstract, but he’s just a kid and he’s free to do whatever he wants on the car he wants to fill up with different colors.  
  
With his legs folded for long, getting numb from the minutes he’s on that position, Jongin lets his legs dangle as he finishes his artwork, when suddenly; there comes a knock on his door.  
  
“Jongin, your tutor is here. Open up.” His elder sister announces outside his room and Jongin grumpily slams his crayon on the table because at this time in the afternoon is what he hates the most.  
  
 _4:30pm means Math tutorial class_  
  
Not that he hates his tutor, because honestly speaking and Jongin will not deny that Junmyeon is a nice and friendly tutor he has and he’s grateful for having him. He just simply hates Math and no matter how many times he told his mom and dad that he will never get along with Math even if they try to put him for tutorial sessions at home, they won’t just give up.  
  
So Jongin stands on his feet and turns to open the door with a creaking sound splitting the silence of his room, while he can perfectly hear his mom laughing and talking over the phone from the living room. She’s probably talking to a long time friend Jongin has forgotten the name, but he has already met months ago when he realized how talkative her mom really is.  
  
“Hello, Jongin.”  
  
Jongin is greeted with his tutor’s warm smile, sling bag over his shoulder and surprisingly with another person by his side, holding his hand tightly.   
  
The two enters the room and Jongin can’t take off his eyes from the newly added person who looks so cautious and hesitant to enter someone else’s room.   
  
Jongin closes the door, his eyes on the other kid Mr. Kim is with. “Mr. K-Kim, who are you with?” he asks out of curiosity and he has this urge to know because for the first time, Junmyeon brings a kid for his tutorial session.  
  
Jongin wonders, _will this new kid be his new tutorial classmate? Is it allowed? Why is he here?_  
  
Junmyeon turns to Jongin with a sunny smile and sparkly eyes as he holds the kid on his shoulders right behind the kid. “Before we start, by the way, this is my son Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is Jongin daddy’s tutee.” He introduces while exchanging glances between the two boys.  
  
Jongin is unconvinced, so he confirms. “Mr. Kim has a son? Why didn’t you tell me Mr. Kim?”  
  
The other boy is tongue-tied, not daring to utter a greeting at all, but Jongin doesn’t mind because he finds him cute.  
  
Exactly, _cute_ is the first word that strikes his brain right when Kyungsoo steps inside his room. Jongin’s eyes are everywhere, but they will always move directly at Kyungsoo who has his wide round eyes roaming around his room.  
  
“I thought it’s not that important,” Junmyeon chuckles a bit, pulling out his chair, before gesturing Kyungsoo to sit first in Jongin’s thinking chair situated beside the bookshelf. Kyungsoo obediently walks up there with his _Power Rangers_ bag. “What is more important Jongin is for you to understand our lessons today. Besides, I need to bring him here. No one will look after him at home. I just can’t leave him alone there.”  
  
Jongin’s eyes dart fast towards Junmyeon after watching Kyungsoo take his thinking chair. But from the back of his mind, he wants to save his coloring book away from the cute boy’s judging eyes, but said cute boy is already checking out the coloring book, turning the pages with an unreadable expression.  
  
“But still!” Jongin pouts, taking a glimpse of Kyungsoo again who is now comfortably settling on his seat reading a book.  
  
Junmyeon chuckles, and shakes his head in amusement, before starting the agenda for the day. “Alright, let’s get started shall we?”  
  
“Okay Mr. Kim.” Jongin ambles towards the seat beside Junmyeon, glancing first at Kyungsoo, sitting at his favourite place, before he finally starts to listen to Junmyeon, and helping him out with his Math homework and next lessons.  
  
“Kyungsoo, you know where to pee when you have to, right?” Junmyeon asks his son during the forty-eight minutes of tutoring Jongin and Jongin takes a pause first from answering Junmyeon’s activity sheet on fractions so he can take a glimpse of Kyungsoo humming an answer with a nod, his eyes glued on the book he’s reading.  
  
With Junmyeon snapping Jongin out from his reverie, because Jongin has been staring at his son for long in which he doesn’t realize it yet, because all he knows is that Jongin is distracted, the younger boy snaps out from his daze and resumes on the paper he’s been answering and focuses more on it without taking glances at Kyungsoo.  
  
But ten minutes passed, Jongin is distracted once again from the other kid who completely captured his attention.   
  
However, Junmyeon will notice him staring off the distance and chastise him to concentrate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The light outside is getting dim and it’s Kyungsoo’s second day in Jongin’s house. He’s again, settling comfortably on Jongin’s thinking chair, doing his homework on his own. This time, Jongin’s mini table isn’t clattered at all so there is space for Kyungsoo to place his notebooks on it and start doing what he needs to finish.  
  
On the other hand, while Junmyeon is giving him a simpler explanation on how to divide decimals, Jongin’s mind is off somewhere sailing towards his tutor’s son.  
  
“Mr. Kim, why isn’t he talking? Is he shy?”  
  
Junmyeon places down the pencil he’s holding he uses to write on the scratch paper and sighs. He gives Jongin a grim look for interrupting him in trying to give him a step by step process on how he will be able to understand his next lesson on division of decimals, before glancing at his son and facing back Jongin with a soft look on his eyes.  
  
“He’s usually quiet and unfriendly. He’s just normally like that. Why you ask?”  
  
Jongin answers in a hushed tone, “Because I want to speak to him too.”  
  
“He’ll speak to you when you talk to him Jongin.”  
  
“Okay.” Jongin concedes, just realizing that he hasn’t spoken to Kyungsoo yet, but just staring at him since yesterday.  
  
“Let’s resume now shall we?” Junmyeon raises a brow sternly. “And Jongin, don’t get distracted, this is an important lesson included on your syllabus so you should listen intently, because I have an activity prepared for you after this.”  
  
Jongin lets out a whine and pouts. “Fine.”  
  
His tutor ruffles his hair and smiles before continuing where he left earlier.  
  
But of course, Jongin can’t help himself but steal glances at Kyungsoo whenever he has a chance to. Only perfect timing is what he needs so Junmyeon will not be able to catch him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you going to bring him again tomorrow Mr. Kim?” Jongin asks his tutor after he walked them to the front porch of their house. His parents and sisters are all in the kitchen waiting for him to start their dinner and the smell of chicken curry wafts in the air making his stomach growl. But first, he wants to confirm to his tutor if Kyungsoo will be back again by tomorrow, because he failed to speak to him in the entire two hours of his tutorial class when he thought he could finally do so.  
  
“It depends if my wife gets home early by tomorrow. I am not really sure.” Junmyeon says. His hand is on his son’s head, ruffling it, making Kyungsoo close his eyes like a cat does when gets patted on its head.  
  
Jongin clenches his fists from the cuteness to suppress a squeal. A tint of pink blush even crawls to his cheeks.  
  
“Okay.” Jongin says, his eyes darting at Kyungsoo who looks so cuddly and cute and Jongin badly wants to engulf him in a tight hug and make him squirm from his touch.  
  
However, Kyungsoo is untouchable.  
  
“Say goodbye now to Jongin.” Junmyeon asks Kyungsoo but the latter doesn’t comply and just turns away from Jongin whose shoulders deflate instantly.   
  
Junmyeon sighs and gives Jongin an apologetic smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow Jongin and I hope you’ll do well by now in your Math class. I expect a perfect score on your activity sheets by tomorrow alright?”  
  
Pouting and with his fingers entwined and arms stretched downwards at his behind, Jongin says in resignation, “I’ll try, Mr. Kim.”  
  
Junmyeon gives a nod of reply before sauntering off from the Kim’s residence, holding his son’s hand as they leave.   
  
Not wasting his time to get a longer look at Kyungsoo’s retreating back, as creepy as it looks, Jongin watches his tutor and Kyungsoo disappear from a distance, as if disappearing over the navy blue horizon, sky dotted with stars.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right after class, Jongin was sent home by his school bus, his activity sheet held precariously with his fingers as he keeps on staring at it.  
  
A smile graces his lips as he can’t believe that he passed the activity his Math teacher has given them earlier. He got five out of ten in his activity sheet, and for him, it’s already a good progress, although he’s sure Junmyeon will still not be satisfied from the mark he got.  
  
Soon as he gets home, right after he gets dressed, his elder sister announces outside his room that his tutor has arrived. With a pounding heart and massive curiosity if Junmyeon is with Kyungsoo or not, Jongin runs to the door and slams it open, only for him to be greeted by two individuals namely his tutor Mr. Kim and—Jongin’s smile splits up to the ends of his ears with the sight of Kyungsoo.  
  
“Mr. Kim!”   
  
“Hello Jongin,” They step inside and Kyungsoo remains still right beside Junmyeon with a sour look on his face.  
  
“Daddy? I think I’m going to poop.”  
  
Jongin giggles from the revelation but sags when Kyungsoo gives him a fiery glare.  
  
Kyungsoo blushes. “Daddy!”  
  
Junmyeon places his sling bag over Jongin’s desk before turning to Kyungsoo hastily. “You are?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods vehemently, his cheeks can rival the color of red apples while his eyes are glassy as he looks like he’s on the verge of crying from embarrassment.   
  
“Alright,” Junmyeon pulls out two printed papers from his bag and hands it to Jongin. “Jongin, I have two sets of tests for you on division and multiplication. Start answering it while I accompany Kyungsoo to the bathroom. Honey, let’s go.”  
  
Kyungsoo hides his face from Jongin as he takes a hold of his father’s hand before leaving the room.  
  
Jongin watches the door shut close, before perching on his seat, pulling out his activity paper from his bag and placing it on the desk to be looked through by Junmyeon later when he gets back.   
  
With his sharpened pencil and sharpener beside, Jongin starts scanning Junmyeon’s activity sheet before filling it up with his solutions and answers.  
  
As the hours drag by though, there is still no progress between the two kids. Kyungsoo got back from the bathroom with a relieved look on his face, while Junmyeon gave him another lecture in division, going through the items he didn’t able to answer correctly from his activity sheet in school, although he also receives a compliment from Junmyeon for trying hard to answer the difficult items. From those seconds and minutes he can spare, Jongin’s eyes would still turn towards Kyungsoo, and he was sure that he got a new hobby which is stealing glances at Kyungsoo every time he got the chance to.  
  
Simply, he got a new hobby and he’d like to call it _staring at Kyungsoo 101._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the fourth day, Jongin beams in joy throughout his tutorial session because Kyungsoo is at their house once again. He’s not expecting it at all, but when he opened the door twenty minutes ago, his heart swelled in joy and happiness was evident on his face. Up to now.  
  
“Mr. Kim?” Jongin whips his head at Junmyeon checking his paper with red ballpen. Jongin really doesn’t care about the score he’ll get, he’s more concerned with the answer he’ll get from his tutor about his immense curiosity on Kyungsoo.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Is Kyungsoo smart in Math?” Jongin asks, averting his gaze from Kyungsoo who is busy coloring a book.  
  
“Yes he is. He will not be my son, if he’s not.” Junmyeon answers with pride, glancing at Kyungsoo fleetingly before encircling the score Jongin got in his activity.  
  
Six out of fifteen is what Jongin got and the red numbers seems to be glaring at him. Jongin juts his lower lip, shoulders deflating from the score he got, before asking Junmyeon.  
  
“Is he smart in everything?” Jongin is pertaining to Kyungsoo.  
  
“I’ll just say he’s average.”  
  
“Average?”  
  
“Means, passable enough.” Junmyeon says with a nod, sighing as his eyes go through Jongin’s activity sheet again. He is just about to speak when Jongin opens his mouth to ask his next question.  
  
“Is he seven years old like me?”  
  
“He’s eight.” Junmyeon says, pulling out Jongin’s assignment notebook and checking it if he has homework in Math.  
  
Jongin has.  
  
“He’s really cute Mr. Kim.” Jongin supplies with a fond smile, eyes locked at Kyungsoo’s form meters away from him, chin resting above the heels of his palms while Junmyeon stares at him incredulously, but he leaves out a small laugh, tousling Jongin’s bouncy hair.  
  
“Aigoo Jongin, just finish your homework.”   
  
Complying with Junmyeon’s orders, Jongin straightens himself on his seat, mumbling, “I hope Kyungsoo talks to me.”   
  
Hearing it clearly, Junmyeon tries to relax despite getting fidgety. He’s not dumb to realize what is happening exactly and this is really happening. He’s been thinking about his son being young and in-love with his tutee and that he’s not ready yet for that.  
  
Junmyeon watches Jongin do his homework and making sure he’s doing the process right to get the correct answer, but when Kyungsoo calls his name to request that he is hungry and he wants ramyeon for dinner, from his periphery, he doesn’t miss Jongin smiling like a lovesick boy towards his son and here goes his panicky heart, jumping and wanting to protect his son from Jongin’s primal motives.  
  
But Jongin is just a kid.  
  
Kids tend to be friendly.  
  
 _Jongin is still a kid Junmyeon. This is what they call puppy crush._  
  
He thinks, shaking his head to kick off the thought, before waking up Jongin from his daydream to resume on his homework.  
  
Junmyeon sighs inwardly, “Puppy love indeed.”  
  
Jongin gives him a weird look, “Are you talking to yourself Mr. Kim?”  
  
Shaking his head with a forced chuckle, left eye slightly twitching, Junmyeon literally wants to facepalm himself. He can’t let himself get caught by Jongin talking to himself. He has a dignity to uphold. Yet he is caught.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s Friday and it’s the last day of tutorial for the week. Jongin doesn’t have tutorial sessions during Saturdays and Sundays and it was his father’s request a month ago that Jongin has to have tutorial classes every weekday for two hours so he’ll be able to learn how to love Math. However, even if Jongin already had three weeks of getting tutored, he still lacks love for Math. His grades might have improved, but it will not be possible if Junmyeon isn’t there to guide him with his homework and teach him the next lessons in advance.  
  
And now on the fifth day of the week, Junmyeon still brings Kyungsoo along in his tutorial sessions with Jongin and that boosts Jongin’s happiness every single day. It even becomes something he looks forward to every morning he wakes up, every time he gets home. Kyungsoo’s presence created a huge impact in his days, although when it should have helped him do better in Math because hello inspiration yet it doesn’t.   
  
Kyungsoo’s presence is enough to make Jongin’s day complete, even if the said kid hasn’t talked to him yet.  
  
“Wait here. I’ll just have a talk with your dad.” Junmyeon suddenly excuses himself when Jongin is busy answering his activity book whether the number is an odd or even number. Well, it’s easy.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Finish it. When I get back, you should be finished.” Junmyeon points out a finger at Jongin before leaving the room and pulling the door closed from the other side.  
  
Jongin is greeted with silence. The clock ticking on the wall is the only sound that can be heard along with Kyungsoo’s book pages being turned. Smiling widely, Jongin finishes the activity proudly, gripping his pencil around his fingers before facing at Kyungsoo’s direction.  
  
He does it without thinking twice.  
  
“Hello Kyungsoo.”  
  
Another flip of a page of the book answers him. Jongin’s smile fades, lips turning into a pout, and brows knitted.   
  
“Why aren’t you talking? What are you reading?” Jongin bombards the other kid with questions. Good thing the lesson is easy or else he will not be able to speak directly at Kyungsoo at this moment.  
  
“ _Geronimo Stilton_.” Kyungsoo finally answers, attention still full on the book he’s holding.  
  
“Heromimo Shiton?” Jongin tilts his head to the right in confusion. He blinks thrice, wondering what kind of book Kyungsoo is reading.  
  
“Can’t you read?” The kid with owlish eyes flips his book close. Jongin can clearly see the colourful mouse character on the front cover of the book.  
  
“I-I can, but it doesn’t sound Korean. It’s not in Hangul.” Jongin says, suddenly shy because he’s not knowledgeable enough. Now, he thinks he’s so dumb.  
  
“Don’t you know English?” Kyungsoo asks, rather in a good way and he meets Jongin’s timid eyes.  
  
“No, because I’m Korean. Should I learn Engrish?”  
  
Kyungsoo gives him a judgmental stare before looking away, shaking his head in disappointment. Jongin heaves a sigh, his face contorting in a sad expression as he turns away from Kyungsoo. He feels like he just made a fool out of himself.  
  
The door opens and Junmyeon staggers in.  
  
“Jongin, are you done?”  
  
Jongin shakes his head, “Not yet.” He says, pretending he isn’t done even if he is as he erases all of his answers and answers all of them again for the second time.   
  
Without noticing, Kyungsoo stares at him, wondering why is there a change in atmosphere around Jongin’s usual bubbly self. He goes back to reading instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the next hour, Jongin was left again with another set of activity by Junmyeon which is just easy. It’s all about prime and composite numbers. His tutor has excused himself again when Jongin’s dad knocked on the door and excused Junmyeon again for another talk.   
  
But since, Jongin got a perfect score earlier for his first activity, he is sure he will get another set of perfect score for his current activity as he finishes it within ten minutes and opts to stare at Kyungsoo even if he was a little hurt earlier for not knowing English.  
  
When caught, Kyungsoo scowls at him while putting his book back in his bag. Jongin flinches in surprise, averting his gaze but his head will move back to look at Kyungsoo again.   
  
“Can’t you focus on dad’s prepared exam for you than staring at me?” Kyungsoo asks with a frown on his lips and with a crease on his brows making Jongin’s eyes turn wide as he continues to stare at him.  
  
Kyungsoo’s cheeks color from pale to red as he blurts out, “Could you please look away?”  
  
Flinching for the second time, Jongin turns away, eyes downcast to his lap as he mumbles, “Don’t you want to be friends with me?”  
  
The creases on Kyungsoo’s face thin to nothing out of guilt. “S-Should I?”  
  
“I just want to be your friend that’s all.”  
  
Kyungsoo squirms on his seat and confesses what he feels ever since he first arrived at the Kim’s residence, “You keep on staring at me, and it’s making me uncomfortable.”  
  
The truth made Jongin recoil. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t look then.” He says sadly.  
  
There’s a pause of silence and Kyungsoo from the other side, wrings his hands together and speaks softly.  
  
“I thought you want to be friends with me?”  
  
“But you said I’m making you uncomfortable.” Jongin’s fast reply, not looking at Kyungsoo at all. He doesn’t want to make the other boy uncomfortable anymore. It seems to him that those numbers on the paper laden in-front of him are more interesting now than Kyungsoo.  
  
Surprisingly, Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s nearby presence right beside him. And as he lifts up his head, Kyungsoo gives him an apologetic smile, “Just finish dad’s exam first, Jongin.”  
  
“Okay.” Jongin says even if he wants to badly ask Kyungsoo what he’s doing beside him.   
  
Jongin watches Kyungsoo take a peek on the paper he’s been answering before curling up a smile and fishing out something from his pocket.  
  
“Here, candy for you.” Kyungsoo hands out to him with a sheepish smile. He bites his lower lip, a little nervous that Jongin might not accept it because he said awful things to him awhile ago.  
  
“Really?” Jongin beams, eyes and lips crinkling from joy.  
  
“Yes.” Kyungsoo nods, elated.  
  
“T-Thank you.” Jongin picks up the red wrapped candy from Kyungsoo’s palm, grinning widely like nothing happened between the two of them.  
  
“Welcome.” Now, Kyungsoo finds a reason to smile.  
  
“I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“I’m sorry too, Jongin, if I don’t talk to you.”  
  
Smiling, Jongin proffers his hand to the other boy, “Friends?”  
  
As Kyungsoo nods in reply, he takes Jongin’s hand and shakes it. “Friends.”  
  
When Junmyeon comes back in the room, what he sees seems doubtful at first—Jongin and Kyungsoo are huddling on the couch, reading a book together with wide smiles etched on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s their seventh meeting together. It’s Tuesday with another lesson to tackle by Junmyeon and with another new set of activity sheets to answer. On the other hand, Junmyeon can’t stop the two kids from talking out of the blue while Jongin is answering his homework and reviewing for an exam. It’s not that he doesn’t allow them to talk, but his overprotective side as a father towards his son is kicking and Jongin’s eyes are always making their way at Kyungsoo like staring at him is an established hobby he has set a long time ago.  
  
Ever since the two kids got along in Friday last week, they kept on talking with each other and Jongin kept on clinging to Kyungsoo and all the chastises Junmyeon gives them were futile.  
  
“Kyungsoo hyung,” Jongin whines unexpectedly, jumping off his chair to walk towards Kyungsoo with a pout. Kyungsoo turns to him and is suddenly engulfed by the boy’s tight hug.   
  
“Do you think you can ask your dad if you can pay me a visit here during weekends?”  
  
“J-Jongin, you’re hugging me too tight. I can’t breathe—“ Kyungsoo squirms from the hug. Jongin practically threw himself on him and his weight is crushing him.  
  
Pulling away instantly, Jongin mouths his apology, straightening up with a pout, still not removed from his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Kyungsoo—“  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, breathing deeply afterwards. Jongin realizes how chubby Kyungsoo’s cheeks are and he suddenly has this urge to pinch them.  
  
“Jongin—“  
  
Shaking his head from the former thought, Jongin pleads and tries. “Please Kyungsoo hyung? I’ll be a good playmate. We can play Mario Kart, Super Mario or Street Fighter if you want!”  
  
“I can’t—  
  
“But why?” Jongin’s shoulders deflate.  
  
“I-I don’t know how to play video games.” Kyungsoo’s replies honestly, peeking at Jongin through his lashes.  
  
Jongin exclaims, white teeth flashing. “Then I’ll teach you!”  
  
Just from the thought of teaching Kyungsoo how to play video games excites him. But as the door slams open, Jongin’s excitement drops. His pumped up fist hangs in the air and as he turns to the door, Junmyeon’s straight face and hands on his hips greets him.   
  
“Kim Jongin.” Junmyeon enunciates every syllable sternly.  
  
“Y-Yes Mr. Kim?”  
  
“Are you done with your homework?” The elder asks strictly, raising a brow.  
  
“Not yet Mr. Kim.”  
  
“Finish it,” Junmyeon demands firmly and Jongin gets interrupted when he’s about to speak.  
  
“But I’m—“  
  
“Talk later.” The tutor emphasizes grimly and Jongin runs back to his seat submitting his tutor’s orders.  
  
Kyungsoo giggles and shakes his head in amusement. But Junmyeon isn’t done yet, “Dear?”  
  
“Yes daddy?” Their eyes meet.  
  
“Don’t disturb.” Junmyeon says, pointing a finger at him.  
  
Kyungsoo complies with a nod and pouts which makes Junmyeon’s knees weak.  
  
“Okay daddy.”  
  
“Kyungsoo ask your daddy—“  
  
“Kim Jongin.”  
  
“Oops sorry.”  
  
It’s better to obey than to be sorry.  
  
Junmyeon sighs, rubbing his two fingers on his temple while thinking, _oh puppy love._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kyungsoo hyung, I will see you again on Monday right?” Jongin asks in one breath. His eyes are twinkling from anticipation for Monday’s tutorial session again with Kyungsoo. It’s been six days now since they started talking and the more the days progress, the more they get closer, the more stressful it is for Junmyeon from separating the two kids because they cling to each other like leeches.   
  
“Hm. Because mom said she’ll always be home at 7pm from now on so I will be with dad.” Kyungsoo answers, before looking up at his father who is talking with Jongin’s mom.  
  
“I want a hug Kyungsoo,” Jongin requests, though he’s already enveloping himself around Kyungsoo’s petite body who squeaks from the sudden hug.  
  
“Uh, Jongin?” The deep voice of Junmyeon speaks to him.  
  
“Yes Mr. Kim?”  
  
“You’re squeezing Kyungsoo too much.” Junmyeon says. He’s done talking to Mrs. Kim when he notices how tight Jongin’s hug is on his son and he inwardly panics that Kyungsoo might not be able to breathe properly from the tight embrace.  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a cute giggle. “Daddy he’s not! Jongin’s hugs aren’t that tight.”  
  
Junmyeon gulps down from his son’s quick response. The smile Kyungsoo gives, warms Junmyeon’s chest. Jongin doesn’t move away from Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo keeps on giggling as Jongin sways them both as they hug.  
  
“The kids are getting along now. That’s lovely.” Mrs. Kim watches the two kids in admiration. She, too, can’t believe that the kids will be like this sooner, clingy with each other since Kyungsoo was very wary and cautious before around Jongin, but it is different now. They are inseparable.   
  
Junmyeon agrees, nodding in defeat when his eyes suddenly catch Jongin’s arms squeezing around Kyungsoo’s waist to the point he’s lifting his son up. “They are—J-Jongin!”   
  
Kyungsoo keeps on laughing, enjoying Jongin’s hug, but Junmyeon pretends to be blind and tries to remove his tutee away from his son.   
  
But the most unexpected occurrence seems to be Junmyeon’s fatal flaw as he doesn’t miss it with his rounded eyes.  
  
“Kyungsoo!”  
  
“Daddy it’s just a kiss on the cheek!” Jongin pulls away from Kyungsoo, yet arm still loosely wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist, his cheek pressed on Kyungsoo’s cheek.   
  
“Kyungsoo’s right Mr. Kim!” Jongin giggles with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon can only sigh and pinch his nose in defeat.  
  
“Oh well, puppy love.”  
  
Maybe.


End file.
